Yesterday
by DuckyMomohum
Summary: Ally has a difficult life and when her BFFL Tiffany leaves her because of a stupid crush, Ally has plans to repair their relationship. One by one. Auslly. Collaboration with Karenlol. WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Originally T, but changed to M b/c of sex.
1. Kill with Kindness

**Yesterday**

**Hey peoples! Time to introduce myself.**

**I'm Laura, also known as 'DuckyMomoHum'. I go to school with another known writer named 'Karenlol,' most of you know her as Karen. I write some stories with her and she is so talented.**

**So, I'm writing this story with Karen right now.**

**I'm new to fanfiction and I'd appreciate it if you'd take the time to read this story.**

**~Laura and Karen.**

* * *

><p>I'm Ally Dawson, a geek with the populars. I'm best friends with Tiffany Bujiara. I'm sixteen years old.<p>

I bumped into the popular kids.

"Here comes the clown with the sidekick." the 'popular' kids, or so they think they're oh so popular, laughed walking to their classes. "Bitches..." I mumbled, walking to my locker. "I know right." I see Tiffany walk toward my locker. "Hi boo." Tiffany played with my hair. "Hey Tiffany." I smiled. "Do you wanna go to the movies tonight?" Tiffany asked me. Tiffany was my best friend since forever. I could trust her with anything. Tiffany lets me sleep at her house since both my parents disowned me. Her family is basically my family.

"Go with your boyfriend." I got my textbook and closed my locker. She followed me to class as she pouted. "I can't. He's outta town for two days, and I can't reach him. Ally, please?" we entered the classroom. Everyone was spitting spitballs at us and laughing.

"Bitches, please. I have more elaborate pranks than that!" Tiffany joked around. The class laughed. Tiffany was also friends with some popular kids.

We sat down as the class talked. "Alright, class! Settle down." Ms. Frills ran into the classroom as the bell rang. "Als, a note from Elliot." Tiffany whispered toward me as she placed a folded note on my desk. I opened the note and read it.

_Ally, _

_Dallas likes you._

_-Elliot._

I blushed furiously as soon as I read that note.

_For real?_

I wrote on the piece of paper, then I passed it to Tiffany to Travis to Michelle to April and then to Elliot.

_Yep. Dallas even admitted it too! He's too shy to show it, I guess. _

I wrote back.

_Awww. That's so sad, yet sweet. Tell him I'll meet him after class in the gym._

The rest of the class period was quiet, which was ironic because it's never _this _quiet. I gathered my stuff and headed to the gym with Tiffany. I sat down with my binder and talked to Tiffany about what happened.

"Our Dallas? The good, lovable, quiet Dallas? Dallas West?" Tiffany questioned. "Yup." I squealed with Tiffany. "Hey." we looked down to see Dallas.

Tiffany and I were exchanging looks when suddenly Tiffany pushed me toward Dallas.

"Hey." I moved my hair behind my ear. "What's up?" Dallas asked. I took out my phone and texted Dallas.

**Hi Dallas. I understand that you like me and I think I like you too. I'm not so sure. Then again, I am never sure of myself. Did you know that ducks are ideal for soup? ... I'm gonna... Stop now. Point blank, I like you.**

Dallas took two looks at my text and chuckled. "I like you too, short stack." Dallas held my hand. "Hey, I'm not short," I smiled. He stared at me and exchanged a questioning look with me. "I'm fun sized!" I skipped. He laughed.

"Want me to carry your books to class, Als?" he asked, walking me to my class. "You really don't have to do that, Dallas." I appreciated the gesture. "You sure?" he asked. I nodded my head vigorously.

"Here's your next class. See you later!" I waved to his disappearing figure. "Thank you!" I entered my class.

I zoned out over the whole period.

Tiffany and I went to the mall after school. "Frozen is much better than Tangled..." I entered a store. "Whatever. I still think Tangled is better." she countered. "Frozen yogurt? It's on me." I took out my wallet. "Um, sure. Maybe strawberry?" Tiffany sat down at a table while I bought froyo and sat down with her. "Here's your strawberry froyo." I placed the cup down.

"Thank you." she started picking up her spoon and started to eat her yogurt.

The bell rang as the door opened. As soon as the door opened, the popular people ran around. Is this a fucking joke? "Oh, look," Alexis snickered and sat next to me intentionally. "It's Count Dorkula and her trusty sidekick." she laughed. "Bitch..." I said to her. "What did you just call me?" she clarified. I couldn't speak up, I could not do it. Tiffany defended me. "You heard her. Get the fuck away from her, or I will fucking end your damn life." she continued to eat her yogurt. "What if I don't?" Alexis tested Tiffany.

Tiffany stood up and grabbed Alexis' wrists. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone here and on the school website your embarrassing secrets." Tiffany let go of Alexis' wrists just to form a large crowd murmuring about Alexis's secrets. "God dammit!" Alexis scampered and ran away with the large crowd of populars.

Tiffany straightened herself up and returned to her seat.

"Hey," I smiled. "Thanks for that." I giggled. "No problem, that's what best friends are for. Besides, she's the only unbearable popular kid I'm not friends with." she replied with a smile.

Later that evening, we went to Tiffany's house. Tiffany unlocked the front door and let me in. Her grandmother kissed my cheek and welcomed me in the house with a smile.

"Can Ally sleep over?" Tiffany asked. Her grand mom nodded. She glanced over at me and smiled. "Poor girl, you must be hungry. Come in." I put my backpack on the stairwell and went into the dining room. "I just made Jalapeño soup, it's delicious." she scooped out some soup from the large pot and into the small purple bowl. She blew on it to ensure that it was just the right temperature. I grabbed the bowl and started drinking. _Boy, _was it spicy. "I'd like some, Nana." Tiffany spoke. "I'm sure there's some left for you, sweetie." she grabbed a bowl and started to scoop out some soup for Tiffs. Her grandmother started to blow on the soup like she did on my soup.

Tiffany started to drink. I finished the last of it and put the bowl in the sink. "Thank you, Nana Chichi." I smiled. "Please call me Nana." she smiled as I went upstairs with Tiffany.

I laid on my bed next to Tiffany's bed. "So, my dear Tiff, who do you like?" I asked. She clammed up and blushed. "Augh tin Moo." she coughed. "What?" I asked. "Austin Moon." she replied. "Awwwwww, you have a crush on him? Cute." I spoke. She blushed furiously. "It isn't cute! It's deadly!" I was confused. "How exactly is it deadly?" I asked for clarification. "It's deadly because," she shut the door. "He hangs out with his friends all the time. I'm confused, Als. Does he like me or not? He's nice to me and suddenly he teases me in front of all of his friends especially when you're not around!" she blabbers.

"Awwwwww, that's so sad. Want me to talk to him for you?" I asked. "Nah, it's okay." I heard her say. "You sure?" she nodded. "Fine." I crossed my arms and fell down on the bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER TWO: CRUSHED... pt. 1<strong>_

_"I'm done talking to you, Ally!" she yelled and hung up the phone._

_"She hasn't been in school since last Monday... I'm worried about her." _

_"I'm so sorry, but I don't like her like that. I like her as a friend."_

**_CRUSHED... pt. 1 Chapter Two_**

**_Read more to find out._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people! How'd chapter one go? We'd appreciate some reviews. Thank you very much for everything. You guys should check out my friend's stories, they're very good. Check out the one who helped me on this story idea, Karenlol. Thank you.<strong>

**Karen actually applied chapter two, part one to her own experiences. She just never got over him. **

**-DISCLAIMER-**

**We don't own anything, including the songs. All songs belong to their artists and A+A belongs to Disney Channel and Ross Lynch and Laura Marano.**

**Thank you very much.**

**Bai.**

**:) **

**~Laura + Karen.**


	2. Crushed pt 1

**Chapter Two**

_**Last time on Yesterday...**_

_"Here comes the clown with the sidekick."_

_Point blank, I like you._

_"You heard her. Get the fuck away from her, or I will fucking end your damn life."_

_"Awwwwww, that's so sad. Want me to talk to him for you?"_

* * *

><p>The next morning, we went to school and I was really anxious because I had a secret and I really had to tell someone other than Tiffany. Yeah, I'm not really good at keeping secrets... Tiffany called me from home since she stayed home sick.<p>

"Als," she said over the phone. "Remember that secret I told you... Don't tell anyone." she warned me.

I just wanted to tell Austin, I'm so sorry.

After the bell rang, I hung up the phone and went to class.

Austin was in my first period class, I had intentions to tell him.

"Now class, I will give you new seats today, so be ready to move." Mrs. Alexander tapped on the blackboard to get the class's attention. The blackboard had the new seats planned. "Austin, sit in the back of the class, 1a. Ally, sit next to Austin, 1b. Jasmine, 1c. Julia, 1d. You'll be a group." I accepted the the seating chart and sat down.

I zoned out during the seating time. "Ally, we have to do this." Austin smiled. "I'm sorry, what?" I sighed. "We have to do the paper for the project." he replied. "Okay, so, what do we do?" I yawned. "Well, I think we have to do the research first." he chuckled.

I punched him playfully in the arm, after all, we are friends. "I have to tell you something after class." I smiled. "Alright. We have work to do." we went to work for the remainder of the class.

I dragged Austin to the side after class. "Austin, I have to tell you something. Do you know Tiffany?" I asked. "... Yeah..." he motioned me to move on. "Well, do you like her?"

He sighed and smiled. "I like her as a friend, yeah, but I don't know about liking her as something else... Why?" I smiled and moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"She likes you." I whispered. "No, last time I checked she had a crush on Julian. Does she have a crush on me now?" he scratched the back of his head. "Apparently." I shrugged.

"Hey, doesn't she have a boyfriend, uh, what's his name? Um, Evan?" he asked. "Yeah, I know." I replied. "So, let me, uhh, get this straight. Tiffany, your best friend since preschool, has a boyfriend named Evan," he responded. I nodded and motioned him to move on. "Tiffany, who had a crush on Julian in the sixth grade, apparently has a crush on me now?" I nodded. "Sounds like so." I replied.

He smiled. "Als, I'm so sorry," he held my hand. "But I don't really think she's my type. I think she's the type to go off and brag about everything. I don't like girls like that. She's more like a friend to me." Austin replied. "Oh, I understand." I replied.

He smiled and left for class, the rest was history. I called Tiffany at lunch. "Hey Als! What's up?" she coughed. "Don't strain your voice, Tiffany. I have bad news." I said. "Dallas broke up with you? You like another boy? What, what?" she asked. I gulped, then proceeded to speak. I knew she was gonna lash out at me somehow. How bad could it be anyway?

"Hello?" she asked. "I talked to Austin." I quickly executed this sentence. "Wait, wha? What?" she questioned. I sighed, she was gonna kill me for this. "I talked... To Austin." I fainted after I said that. I wish I hadn't said anything. She yelled at me over the phone. "Ally, how could you! I thought you were my best friend! Why did you tell?!" she screamed. "I.. Well-you see, I-haven't..." I stuttered. "Forget it. Forget everything we did together. I wish I had never met you!" she yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry. Tiffs, you know I would never hurt you like that!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to defend myself. "Bullshit, Ally! That's bullshit, and you know it. You intentionally tried to set me up for trouble! You know what? Don't you talk to me, don't you giggle at me, don't you dare even look at me." there was trepidation in her voice. "I'm so sorry." I held back my tears.

"You crossed the damn line today. I'm done talking to you, Ally!" she yelled and hung up the phone.

I threw the phone on the ground. I sunk myself in tears of pain and agony. Why was this happening to me? I regret the things I did today... Please, forgive me... Tiffany...

I felt like a lost puppy without a home...

Just kill me... I don't wanna live anymore.

I ran inside to see Austin laughing with his friends. I don't know how or why, but I felt crushed at the sound of laughter. Everything around me was blurry and was making me more and more vulnerable. "I need your help." I dragged Austin to the side.

"Als, what's wrong?" he comforted me. "Tiffany brok-broke up with me." I stuttered. "I'm so sorry, Ally. I know she was close to you. If there's anything I could do, anything at all, you let me know." he hugged me. "I wanna see you smile, Ally." he whispered into my ear.

He released from the hug, blushing and scratching the back of his head. "I'll, um, see you later, Ally." he ran off to his other friends. That was weird.

"Austin!" I ran to him. "Yeah?" he sighed. "Can I come and stay today?" I asked, having no where else to go tonight. "Sure." he replied. After school we went home, Austin cracking a joke, me laughing my head off. "...So yeah." Austin completed his sentence. "Well, my science teacher is no fun." I said abruptly. "Yeah? What'd he do?" Austin asked. "He said 'Mitochondrie', instead of 'Mitochondria'!" I laughed awkwardly. "It's... I don't get it." Austin smiled. "It's.. N-Never mind..." I stuttered.

Over the weekend, we had so many laughs. "I'm really enjoying myself, Austin." I smiled. "Hey, you could stay here until Tiffany forgives you." I froze up and thought about the way Tiffany spoke to me.

_"Ally, how could you!" _

The feeling of her desperate voice still echoed in my head, as if the accident happened just mere hours ago... But no, that happened yesterday. I still felt guilt in my stomach, the devils climbing up my throat, to my larynx.. I still felt I was to blame.

I still felt that pain she had in her voice.

"Ally, hey," Austin smiled. "Listen, none of the incident was your fault. You wanted to let me know, you wanted to make things better.. It was inevitable. It was not your fault." Austin sighed, then hugged me all of a sudden. "It was not your fault, Ally." Austin whispered. I sobbed heavily on Austin's shirt, he was patting me on the back. Some part of me knew that Austin was just lying to make me feel better. The other part knew that he was being honest, and that made me break down even harder.

"I understand what you're going through, and I know it's hard." Austin wiped my tears off my cheek. "She left me with no consolation of others... It's inhumane, what she did to me.. I will never forgive her." Austin released from the hug, and ran upstairs.

I ran upstairs, following Austin. "You see, Diane was the love of my life. We spent every day together. She was faithful to me, and I was faithful to her. We had been together for three years. Until one day, she took advantage of me. She said, 'Austin, I'm leaving,' then I figured out that she had been cheating on me. It hurt me so much." he explained. "I can never trust love, never again." he put his head down. Austin was a senior, I was a junior. "Austin, cheer up, hun. I'm sure whatever happened was in the past. You are a great guy, you deserved better than that girl. There are more fish in the sea, more than you could ever imagine." I spoke softly.

"No, Ally, you could never understand. I-I just wish.. I-I've could've done more, you know?" he sobbed into his hands silently. "There was nothing more you could do. Diane, she didn't deserve you. You are positive, smart, funny, sweet, and a great cook. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Don't act blind over a relationship that never happened." I replied. "Thank you, Ally." he coped. "You're welcome." I smiled.

That Monday morning, we went to school.

"Austin, feel any better?" I had a small smile on my face. "Yeah, you?" he replied. "I'll think about it." he tickled me. "A-Austin, S-S-Stop!" I laughed. "Never!" he grinned. Somehow, the day went quickly. "Austin?" I knocked on the bathroom door. The shower sounds inside abruptly came to a halt. "Yes?" Austin came out the door with his hair wet and his lower body wrapped around a towel. "Ahem, yes, uh," I stuttered. He smiled. "I, um, I just wanted to talk to you." I blushed. _Oh my god. I hope he didn't see me blush. Oh no, what have I done?_ I thought.

He chuckled. "Well, I'll be out in a second. You just be patient." he closed the door. I went to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. "I'm done. What's up?" he questioned.

"I just wanted to speak to you, Mr. Moon." I replied, grinning. "Ms. Dawson, what is with the formal last name calling?" he asked playfully. "Tiffany wasn't in school today... What if she's still mad? What if she transferred? If she moved?" I wondered. "Ally... It wasn't your fault. It's not anyone's fault." Austin spoke. "Stop blaming yourself." Austin saw that I was about to say something. "Ally, do not, okay? Hey, I know what will cheer you up. A party!" _Tiffany loved parties... _I thought.

"Fine, I'll go with you to the party tomorrow." I exhaled. "That's the Ally I know!" he smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER THREE: CRUSHED... pt. 2<strong>_

_"I'm sorry, Tiffany! What will it take to make you forgive me?" _

_He pushed me down in the bed and started to unbuckle my pants._

_"If you wanted him, maybe you should've said so," _

_"Now look what you've done to me!"_

**_CRUSHED... pt. 2 Chapter Three_**

**_Read more to find out._**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 1-2 days! Karen and I were too busy with our project in school, so we had to do it. Sorrie!<strong>

**We love you.**

**Doesn't chapter three just scream 'DRAMA!'? **

**It's epic so far! Stick with us, and you'll be out of Auslly feels!**

**Thank you.**

**~K + L.**


	3. Crushed pt 2

**Chapter**** Three**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say: I hope everyone had a miracle of a new year. I also wanted to say that I will be posting more often in the new year. Thank you very much.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Yesterday...<strong>_

_"Now class, I will give you new seats today, so be ready to move."_

_"Well, do you like her?"_

_"I talked... To Austin."_

_"Well, I'm sorry. Tiffs, you know I would never hurt you like that!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to defend myself._

* * *

><p>I went to the mall to shop for a new dress for the party. Hopefully, I won't bump into Tiffany.<p>

Tiffany coincidentally bumped into me at four p.m. "Ally." she glared at me. I wanted to wail, but I stood my ground. I held my head high. "Tiffany." I cold heartily spoke.

"Fany!" Julia waved in the distance. "Juli-bear!" Tiffany ran over to Julia, instantaneously hugging her. "Juli-bear!" I mocked. _So fake. _I thought. The girls headed to the cafeteria. "Hi." I turned around to see two teenage girl smiling at me. "Hi, how are you? I'm Ally Dawson." they glanced at each other, smiled, then turned back to me. "I'm Esmeralda Xavier and this is Karie Brown, my cousin." the blonde haired girl smiled. "Nice to meet you both." I smiled. "How are you?" Karie, the brunette asked. "I'm good. You?" I replied.

"I'm doing good." Karie smiled. "So Ally, what are you here for today?" Esmeralda asked. "Looking for a job, and shopping for a dress. Mostly shopping." I smiled and laughed. "Well, I know where you should look for a dress. I think the Beauty Queen Hotshot has some pretty, pretty clothes." Esmeralda smiled. "_She _should know. She's the fashionista." Karie joked. "Hey, where would the world be without fashionistas?" Esmeralda laughed.

"Well, I better be going. Thank you!" I smiled and turned around. "Ally, wait up!" Esmeralda's high heels tapped on the ground. "Can I get your number? You seem like a really cool person, we should definitely hang out sometime." she asked. I gave her my number then I left.

I went to the place where Esmeralda said I should go. "Welcome to BQH! You can get your makeup done here, you can certainly get your nails painted here, you can even get a haircut! Now, now. You can still shop for clothes in here.

* * *

><p>But be patient!" the worker smiled.<p>

"How much do all the treatments cost?" I asked politely. "Oh sweetie, you must be new here. They're free, you just have to pay for the clothes you buy." I nodded. "Thanks, Ms. C-Clarkson." I pronounced her name correctly as I stared at her name tag that was hanging well above her breast pocket.

"No, thank _you_, sweetie." she smiled then went back to her workstation.

I sat down on one of the hair stylist chairs. A man asked me what kind of haircut I wanted. "Feminine cut, short hair, easy on the sides. Thank you." I replied. He covered me in some kind of cloak so I wouldn't get wet or get hair on me. He was washing my hair first because hair is easier to cut when wet. "Sit up straight, okay? I don't wanna accidentally cut your pretty little face." he began cutting my hair. "Thank you for doing this." I smiled. "It's my job, isn't it?" he chuckled.

When he was done with my hair, he sent me to the dying station. "Hello there! What's your name?" a lady who had an apron asked. "Ally." I smiled.

"Ally, that's a pretty name! I have a lollipop for ya!" she gave me a pink lollipop and sat me down on the chair next to a mixing bowl and an assortment of colors. "What's your favorite color, Ally?" she giggled. "Copper." I smiled. "Do you want a highlight today or just your whole hair dyed that color?" she smiled. "Just a highlight." I said. "Okey-doke!" she opened a fresh packet of copper highlights and put them in the bowl. She added a caramel essence to it. She then poured water in it and mixed it together. She then told me that I should hold still and put my hair in the bowl.

After two hours, she put down her magazine and helped me up. She shampooed my hair and washed it again. "There, you have pretty, pretty hair!" the lady primped my hair and added hairspray.

"Thank you, Ms. Loin." I replied. "Please, call me Addie." she spoke. "Bye, Addie!" I went to the nails station. "Call me Dr. Albott. Sit down." he sat me down. "What nail design do you want?" he questioned. "Maybe a music design?" I smiled. He added the protective layer and told me to wait ten minutes for it to dry.

After the ten minutes had passed, he came back and added the base which was pink. "Now wait another ten." he sighed. He sat back down.

After twenty minutes had passed, he ate some food and came back. He painted the musical notes on my nails black and told me to wait. He came back, painted the protective layer again, and told me to shoo.

I got out and selected my clothes for the party tonight.

I paid, and then things got complicated. I went into Austin's home, that was unlocked by the way, opened up my backpack, and tore up my eighth grade scrapbook I made with Tiffany. Then I turned on the TV for epic sorrowness and bitterness of myself and my past.

Somehow I appeared in the upstairs bathroom, pouring water on my face. I heard pitter-patter downstairs.

I had no control over my body, guess it's the stress hormones that make me act this way. "Ally?" Austin was creeping up the stairs. "Hey, Ally," Austin ran over. "What the hell are you doing to yourself?" Austin asked, seeing that I spilled pills all over the floor. "Ally, what the hell!" Austin exclaimed.

I sat down, drenched in my own tears. "I can't live anymore, Austin, not after the humiliation that Tiffany put me through. I-I'm sorry, but I'm done." I cried. "Hey," Austin kneeled on the ground and put his arm around me. "No one is worth a tear over, especially not Tiffany. If you guys were really best friends, she'd appreciate you. Besides, no best friend leaves after an argument. If you were friends, true friends stay and they work things out." he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Austin." I forced a smile. "Hey, anything for a friend." he smiled.

"It's almost time to visit the party. C'mon, let's get dressed." he helped me up and walked me to his room to get dressed. I looked at him weirdly. "Don't worry," he smiled and handed me my shopping bag. "I won't look." he turned around.

I shrugged and started to undress. "I'll be right back." he ran downstairs with his eyes closed to sit down and watch TV. I took off my glasses and started to get my contacts into my eyes. Then I opened my shopping bags and wore my new purple silk dress. Second, I slipped on my incomparable purple D'orsay heels. I applied my makeup, just applied the mascara in like a butterfly wing pattern.

When I was completely done with everything, I went downstairs to talk to Austin. "Austin!" I scared the crap out of Austin. "Wow. I can't even recognize you. May I escort you to the party, Ms. Dawson?" he put his one arm out as a prince may do to his beloved.

"I'd be delighted to, Mr. Moon." I giggled. As I took his hand into a gentle grip, he twirled me around. We made it to the party, little after eight.

"Hey, you! I'm glad you made it." Tiffany hugged Austin and released. She eyed me and scoffed. "Hi there, Ally." she smiled. "Happy birthday." I crossed my arms. Austin went to the restroom for what seemed like forever.

"Listen, Ally," she brought me aside. "I don't know what you think you're doing at my party, but you better have a goddamn good reason. Thirty seconds, go." she exclaimed. "I said yes because Austin wanted to go to your stupid party. I wouldn't have come if I knew it had something to do with you." I rubbed my shoulder uncomfortably. "Twenty nine. Just stay out of my way. Twenty eight. I don't want to deal with you anymore. Twenty seven. Why are you here with Austin? Twenty six." she asked. "I'm here with Austin because you broke up with me." I explained. "Twenty five. The only reason why I broke up with you is because you're a neat freak and a damn smart ass. Twenty four." she said. "No, seriously. Fuck you, you know? You're abusive." I defended myself.

"Oh ho, I'm abusive? Twenty three. If I'm abusive then," she grabbed some cake with her hands. "You must be," she smushed the cake in my face. "Careless and cold-hearted." she licked the icing off her fingers. "Ahem, Tiffany," I scoffed.

"Aren't you forgetting," I grabbed a cup of wine. "You're _sooooo_ lovable." I sarcastically exclaimed as I poured the cup of wine down her bra. She squealed with horror. "You are a bitch. You stole Austin from me, you ruined my party, just get the hell out of my life." she ran to the stage. "Attention everyone, thanks to my nana, this is the greatest party ever. I love you, Nana. Thank you for supporting me and buying out this party area. One last announcement before I go, and have a little fun," she smiled evilly at me. "A little Ally Dawson wants to have a little fun before she goes home for the night, so why don't we make her every last whim happy? Good night, everybody." she bounced off the stage.

"Hey Ally." Dallas came up behind me. "Hey." I smiled. "I heard you and Tiffany broke up." Dallas was casually sipping a glass of wine. "Yeah, I gotta go." I pushed beside him. "Where are you going? Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah," I gulped. "I'm fine." I ran to the bathroom. I opened the stall door without bothering to close the door behind me, and I puked in the toilet.

"Ally!" Austin appeared, comforting me. "Austin, fuck you." I cried. "What?" he asked. "You left me alone for the majority of the night with no consolation of me. Then you show up out of no where?! To save me?" I sobbed. "Ally, I'm-so, sorry." he apologized. "Then show me that you care about me." I stood up.

I grabbed ahold of Austin's hands, and I managed to run upstairs with him. I locked the door. "What are you doing?" Austin asked. "Keeping quiet would be really helpful right now, thanks Austin!" I blocked the door with a chair.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" he exclaimed. "Tiffany a-and I had a fight, and-d now I don't k-k-know what to do because people ar-are chasing after me and I ran upstairs to kee-keep m-myself safe and I'm just r-really scared right n-now. What ha-happened was Tiffany got on stage a-and s-started to-" he suddenly kissed me. "You really need to stop stuttering." he chuckled. "I guess I needed to calm down." I shrugged. "Oh ho, just a smidge." he smiled. "Oh, _just_ a smidge?" I joked. "Ally, tell me what happened."

I told him everything that happened.

"You have got to stop fighting with her and just make up already."

"Not a chance." I crossed my arms in refusal. "C'mon Als." he whined. "No." I pouted. "What will it take?" Austin flipped his hair. "Hmm, I don't know... Maybe.. A dance saved for me?" he booped my nose. "Of course." I smiled.

"You wanna go home?" I shook my head. "Why not?" he asked. "I need to handle something." we stood up together. He tripped and took me down with him. We laughed together and suddenly he stroked my cheek softly. "Hey." he chuckled. "Hi." I smiled. He kissed me on the lips softly and surprisingly, I kissed him back.

"Ahem." there stood Tiffany by the doorway, this anguished look on her face. "T-Tiffany, I-I can explain. You see-" I started. "Don't." Tiffany sniffled in her hand. "Austin, will you please?" I hinted to Austin that he had to leave the room. He left, leaving Tiffany and I at risk of a bitch-fight. "Ally, I don't know why you would do this to me. It's really sad, really. I don't know what I did wrong here. Did I do something, anything, to deserve to see my ex-best friend an-and my ex-crush make out at my seventeenth birthday party?" she asked.

"Tiffany, I said I'm sorry! Don't act like you're innocent just because you're the damn witness. I'm so sorry, Tiffany. I don't know what I did wrong!" I defended myself. "I fucking knew you would do something like this to me, to my wounded back!" she exaggerated. "For the last goddamn fucking time, I don't fucking know what the hell I did wrong! So back the fuck up!" I shouted. "Excuse me, but I have my fucking rights. I know what I'm doing." she snapped. "You know what, I shouldn't even be here right now. But you should know this, If you wanted him, maybe you should've said so," she continued spitting her angry words.

"Now look what you've done to me!" she shouted. "I was just trying to help you!" I raised my hand, about to fight her. "Go ahead, hit me. You don't have the guts." she justified. I sighed, putting down my hand. "You're right, I don't have the heart. But I'm really sorry." I said. "Bullshit. Friends would never deceit friends like that!" Tiffany was hopeless, she wanted a fight. So I did what I did best, I got down my knees and begged.

"I'm sorry, Tiffany! What will it take to make you forgive me?" I did the puppy face. "One condition. You go shopping with me tomorrow after school. Awwwwww, c'mere. I missed you." she hugged me.

"Aww, look at you guys. That was sweet." Austin was holding a tissue. I playfully rolled my eyes at him. Tiffany giggled.

"You can move back, you know?" Tiffany asked. We were standing outside by Austin's convertible.

"Yeah, Ally! Dallas and I could move you back." Austin offered while sipping alcohol.

"Well, I have to think about it." I thought out loud. "Hope your response is positive." she smiled and hugged Austin and I. We said our goodbyes, and Austin drove home with me. "Austin, I don't think you should drink when driving." I worried. "You're probably right." he gave me his cup. I put it in his cup holder. "Boy, that aroma is breath-taking. What's that smell? It smells like apple cider." I asked. He chuckled. "It's the wine." he replied with a grin. He pulled up the driveway. I got out of the car and put my jacket on. "You're cold?" he nervously asked. "Yeah." I replied. "I have a way for you to warm up. Get inside." he pat my head.

I went inside, following Austin's directions. He told me to strip out of my dress and put on casual clothes. I went upstairs, not to wake up his parents. I took off my shoes and put them aside. I washed my face. Then I took off my dress and I wore my blue tee along with a hoodie. As for the pants, I wore jeans. I put my pink socks on and my Ugg boots on.

I creeped downstairs to see the coffee table had a full-on breakfast buffet. I had a very big smile on my face. "Hey." Austin was brewing hot coco. "Austin, you are just sweet." I hugged him. "No problem." he smiled. He and I sat down on the couch, by the fire, drank our hot chocolates, and ate the food. "Al-Ally, there's something I wanted to ask you." Austin put down his half cup of hot coco. He had this happy expression on his face, which made me smile. "Yes?" I asked. "Will you go out w-with me?" he stuttered. I felt all warm inside, and it wasn't because of the coco. I didn't know how to respond to that. "A-Austin, I'd love to." I blurted.

If you only knew how much I loved you, Austin Moon. "That's great." he smiled. "That's great." I nervously smiled. "I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Dallas though. It's gonna break his little heart." I sighed. "We'll figure something out, don't worry." he assured me.

"Wanna do something?" he asked. "Sure. What do you wanna do?" I smiled. "I dunno." he shrugged. His right hand started to travel up my thigh. I smacked him away. "Austin, what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm just... Tired." Austin lied. "Don't lie to me. What's wrong, Austin?" I positioned myself to face him. "Nothing." Austin shrugged.

"You and I both know there's something bothering you. Tell me, you'll feel better that you got that off your chest." I got up from the couch and started to clean up table.

"You don't wanna know." Austin bluffed. "C'mon Austin! What's the worst that could happen?" I hypothetically asked. "Okay, but I'm not sure about this," he paused. He looked at me. I sat back down. "I-I'm in love with you." as soon as he said the word _love,_ I freezed. He placed his soft lips on mine while I was frozen in thought.

I placed my arms around his waist, kissing him back. He then, not breaking contact with me, gently pushed me down on the couch. He bit my bottom lip softly, forcing me to gasp and open my mouth for Austin's tongue.

"A-Austin." I stuttered breathlessly. "Yeah?" he solemnly looked at me with his brown eyes. I didn't know I was doing anymore. Was I in the right mindset for a relationship? I pushed him away gently and ran upstairs to my room. I cried my eyes out. Why was I acting this way? Was I in... Love with Austin? No, that can't be... Could it?

Austin entered my bedroom, face with concern. Tears were welling up my eyes as Austin stepped closer. "You okay?" he calmly asked, cuddling up to me. "I'm-" I sniffled. "I'm fine. See?" I flashed a smile. "That's not you." he said, wiping away the tremendous amount of tears that wet my complexion with his hand. My face was cherry red and I could feel my heart racing. I leaned in, his lips two inches across mine. "Stop pretending like you care about me..." I spoke softly. "I care about you. I do." Austin looked down at my lips. "Would you mind, Mr. Moon? I want your lips on mine." I smiled. Austin had no problem with kissing my lips. He had me pinned down on the bed. I squirmed, but he tightened his grip on me. "Well, I wouldn't mind at all, Ms. Dawson." he smirked.

The midnight came, and we had a lot of fun together than I expected.

Then the unthinkable happened.

He latched himself onto me, making his body heavier than usual. He pushed me down in the bed and started to unbuckle my pants. I gasped, and pushed him away yet again. "Good night." I closed the door in his face.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER FOUR: Choices, Consequences<strong>_

_"Ally, I love you more than anything. I'd hate to see you get hurt." Dallas whispered into my ear. _

_"I would do anything for you. I love you most of all." Austin kissed my cheek._

_"What's about we go shopping today, Ally? You're like a sister to me. Please don't let me down." Tiffany smiled._

_What should I do?_

**_Choices, Consequences Chapter Four_**

**_Read more to find out._**


	4. Choices, Consequences

**Chapter Four**

_**Last time on Yesterday...**_

_"No, thank you, sweetie." she smiled then went back to her workstation._

_"Austin, fuck you." I_ _cried._

_"Good night." I closed the door in his face._

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>I went to Dallas' house tomorrow morning with confidence and integrity.<p>

I knocked on the door.

All I could hear inside the door was shuffling of feet and Dallas' friends laughing. "Oh, Ally. C'mon in." Dallas answered the door. "Woo," Dallas' friend with the black hair glared at me.

"Hello there, cutie. Who's she?" I widened my eyes at him. "Ally, these are my friends, Troy and Danny. Danny and Troy, this here is Ally, my friend." Dallas introduced me. "Dallas, is your friend here, this little fox, single?" Troy winked. "Yes, but she's my fox. So back off." Dallas laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Danny come. Meet Ally." Dallas was obviously laughing at his own jokes. Danny, the guy with red hair, got up from the couch and glanced at me. "S'up?" Danny had a differentiating air about him better than Troy. Danny was dressed in all black and he had makeup on. I'm guessing, goth? Either that, or emo. Troy was dressed all around the place, that messy thrower-on. "Dallas, I need to talk to you." I acted all shy, probably because his friends were complete strangers to me.

"Ooh." Troy sang. "Shaddup." Danny pulled Troy to the couch and they sat down and watched football together. Dallas pulled me to the side. "Okay, so-" I was cut off by Dallas. "Als," he took my left hand. My heart began to race. I didn't have the heart to upset him on his perfect Sunday morning. "I love you so much, you can't imagine." I was approached by his uber soft lips. He kissed me and softly released. "Ally, I love you more than anything. I'd hate to see you get hurt." he whispered. He nibbled my earlobe, causing me to bite my lip. "So what did you want to tell me?" he looked at me with full attention. "Uhhhn, you know what? It's nothing. I'll tell you later." I blushed, still biting my lip. "You sure?" he asked with concern. "Yeah, yeah." I said, releasing his hand and heading out the door. "I'll call you." he said, walking me out. "Okay." he stopped me at the doorway, watching out for his friends so he could cup his hands around my face and kiss me goodbye. I went home before ten in the morning rolled around. "Hey. Welcome home, Als." Austin's voice made me tingle. "It smells so good!" I walked toward the kitchen. "I made you breakfast. Sunny side up and a cup of orange juice." Austin smiled. "Thank you, Austin. Really." I hugged him. "I wanna show you something." he showed me a small box with little holes.

I was clueless. "What's in there?" I opened the box. I was in awe. "Her name is Coco." I brought the puppy out of the box. "Austin, you're so sweet. Thank you. This is all too much." I smiled. "No problem. Coco here was in the shelter this morning, about to be executed. I decided to bring her here for you." Austin smiled. "Thank you so much."

Tiffany decided to call me today.

"What's about we go shopping today, Ally?" she said excitedly. "Please don't let me down. You're like a sister to me, Ally." she sighed. "I want to, trust me. But I can't." I regrettably said. "Oh. If you change your mind, I'll be in the mall cafeteria." she hung up.

_What have I done? What can I do? What should I do? _I thought. "Ally, c'mere." Austin signaled me to come to sit on the couch with him. "I wanted to give you something." he wrapped around my hand a bracelet. "Austin," I cooed. "Keep it." I gave it to him, but he shoved it back into my palm. "Nah, you're my girlfriend. You deserve something equally as special as you." he flipped his hair. I blushed and tried to hide my redness of my cheeks. "I gotta go." he was puzzled.

"Go? Go where?" he asked. "Somewhere. I'll be right back." I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I headed to Dallas' house once again. Hopefully, his friends won't be around this time. "Hi Ally." Dallas answered the door, wearing a tanktop. "Can I talk to you?" Dallas let me in when I asked that. "Orange juice?" Dallas offered me. I slightly rejected. "Dallas, this is hard to explain." I started. "I know. Orange juice is horrible with sushi." he joked. "No. This is different. You may wanna sit down." I jumbled my words. "Okay, ma'am." he joked. "Is this whole thing just a fucking joke to you?" I changed my tone from nervous to stern. I was about to cry, I didn't know why. "Okay, okay. I'm so sorry." Dallas sat down, facing my direction. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I'm edgy today. Sorry." I smiled slightly. "I get it." Dallas smiled. "Okay, so, I don't know how to word this. I'm sorry, by the way," I said.

"Sorry for what?" he answered me with a puzzled expression. "Dallas, sometimes, when-" I was cut off. "When a boy and a girl fall in love, they get bed, and they have a magical bean and-" Dallas' ridiculous sentence was cut off. "No. No, that's not what I'm trying to express." I deliberately expressed. I giggled at Dallas' response. "The point is, I'm trying to say something. I need to get some space for a couple weeks, and I love you too, but, I'm a girl and I need my space." I completed.

"Oh, I get it. I was gonna break things off with you because of space too. I get it, don't worry." Dallas smiled. "You're okay with it?" I combed my hair behind my ear. "Yeah, of course." Dallas exhaled. "I'm actually so relieved to hear you say that, because... You know. I'm not ready for sex." I exclaimed. "I wasn't gonna rush you into bed." Dallas explained.

"I'll miss you." I smiled. "Me too." Dallas smiled. "How about a goodbye kiss?" I asked.

"Of course." Dallas wrapped his warm arms around me as I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed me passionately for the last time. "Wow, you're a good kisser." I said breathlessly. He laughed. I loved Dallas too. He was a great friend, sure, he was shy. But he had everything going for him. "Well, I'd better get going. Austin's waiting for me, and I can't upset him, you know?" I got up from the couch. "Of course. I gotta call up my friends later." he walked me out.

"See you at school tomorrow." he said. I went home to Austin before lunchtime.

I sat down on the couch, exhausted. "Coffee?" Austin spoke, coming to sit on the couch from the kitchen. "I'm good." I rested my head on the arm of the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Dallas?" I saw a figure of a boy standing across the darkened room. "Ally? Why would you do this to me?" Austin came up behind me. "I didn't mean to!" I was... Crying? Why was I crying? "You hurt me." were the simple words that fell out of Dallas' mouth as he came out of the shadows. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt, I swear!" I wailed. "I thought you loved me back, but no. I was wrong. You are a petty, ratty, self-conceited liar. I will never trust you again." Austin was about to leave through the door. I ran, tears spread across my face. "I love you. I really do, Austin." I grabbed his arm. He twisted his arm out of my grasp, opened the door with shock, and slammed the door. <em>

_"Ally, I thought you liked me. I loved you, and now," he paused as to study my facial expressions. "I was wrong." he gave a menacing look. "I'm-I'm so sorry." tears were welling out of my eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry too." he then opened the door and looked at me for two seconds. "You are a bitchy whore." he slammed the door. I sank to the ground and cried my eyes out. For some reason, I felt so weak. _

_Probably because I just lost two of my best friends._

_After I cried for what seems to be like forever, I appeared in Tiffany's house. "Hello, Nana? Tiffany?" I searched for them in their house, but there wasn't anyone home._

_"Tiffany?" I was starting to get frightened. "Ally? I'm in the dining room." Tiffany's voice rang from the dining room. I slowly entered the dining room. "Tiffany! There you are! You know how long I've been waiting for you? You-" I knew there was something wrong because there was food on the table, but Tiffany wasn't moving. "This is a dream..." I mumbled. "Who are you?" I questioned. The girl posing as Tiffany suddenly laughed uncontrollably, leaving me to conclusions. "I'm your best friend Tiffy Bujiara. Don't remember me?" I shook my head in confusion. "Tiffany would never say her name was Tiffy. Don't pretend." she got up from the table. "I'm your figment of imagination. Basically I'm your sub-conscious. My name is Katy." Katy changed her appearance to her original self. "Aren't you my sub-conscious?" she nodded. "Then why are you alive?" she smiled. "I am alive because you are. I know my job is to create the background for the dream, but I needed to talk to you." she took my hand. We appeared in another dream. "Where are we?" I asked as she released my hand. "Look alive. This place is where you decide who you choose." she disappeared. "Decide? Decide between who?" I asked. "Hey Ally." I appeared wearing my yellow tee and pants in the mall. "Hi Dallas!" I waved to him across the mall. "I got you something." Dallas gave me a necklace. "Awwh, thank you." I put on my necklace, fidgeting with it. "This was worth my whole allowance. I'm happy that you're happy." he sat down. "I thought you were angry with me?" I questioned him. He gave me a confused expression. "You're my girlfriend... Why would I be mad at you?" he paused, taking me somewhere. "Where are we going?" I said, running with him to the other side of the mall. "You'll see." he said. I gasped. "This is beautiful." were the words I could find. The beauty of the sky was breathtaking. _

_The stars were twinkling with the brightness of the sky. The moon was round and vibrant with the combination of the twinkling stars. "Dallas," I exclaimed. "I love this view. I love the wind blowing in my hair. I love you." I hugged Dallas._

* * *

><p>I woke up. It was all a dream, I'm actually relieved. "Austin, I'm going out." I spoke, running toward the door, grabbing my jacket as I slammed the door.<p>

_I knew I made a mistake, letting Dallas go. _I thought in my head the second I knocked on Dallas' door. Lucky for me, the door was open. I rushed upstairs into Dallas' room. "Dallas, I-" I stood uncomfortably at the sight I saw. Dallas was kissing another girl. "Ally, um, this is Cassidy." Dallas sprang apart from the girl. "Nice to meet you." the dirty blonde haired girl held out a hand, but quickly put it away as she saw how uncomfortable I was. "Ally," I heard Dallas say. "Can I talk to you?" Dallas pulled me aside, but I struggled to release from his grasp. "C'mon. Please?" Dallas begged.

I let out an outburst, releasing from his grip. "Dallas, how could you?! And to think, I came all the way here to apologize to.. To you.. You, you piece of shit! You never deserved me. I loved you and you just threw it all away. Well, I have nothing more to say to you. Enjoy your life, Dallas." I walked away. "Wait." Dallas followed me down the stairs. "Stop. Please." Dallas paused. I stopped stomping on the ground. "Hear me out." Dallas pleaded. "I have nothing more to say to you." I spoke. "Please," he grabbed my arm. I cooperated with him and he sat down with me on the couch. "Cassidy and I met over the winter. I went snowboarding with her and things are different now. I had sex with her." why was he telling me this? I was hurt, and no one was there to comfort me. "Is this because I wouldn't have sex with you?" I teared up. "No! No, it's not." he looked down at his feet as he squeaked the answer. "I actually thought you had feelings for me." I exclaimed. "I do." he squeaked.

"You don't lie to me, you don't have to, anyway. I'm not a child, you don't know how much this hurts me. You can lie to a snob, but I'm not dumb, I know!" I cried. "Ally..." Dallas muttered. "It's okay, you don't have to lie to me anymore, I won't bother you anymore." I ran to Austin's house, crying on the way.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Austin asked. "GO AWAY!" I threw a pillow, the pillow hitting the piano that sat near the living room. I cried, hugging a pillow. "Ally, I know you're hurt. I love you too much to see you like this." I cried into his jacket, wetting its surface.

"Ally? C'mon. Let's see you smile." he smiled, making silly faces. "Dallas was never in love with me. He was just pretending. It was all just a hoax. How could I be so blind?" I wailed, Austin snuggling me in his soft and warm arms. "Dallas was never meant to be with you. I would do anything for you. I love you most of all," he kissed my cheek. "I got an idea. Wait here." he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and began texting someone.

I got up from the couch and started to pop popcorn in the microwave. I sat back down and ate popcorn furiously, shoving a kernel after kernel. I was ready for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER FIVE: CHEER UP<em>**

_"Ally," she hugged me. "You wanna go out somewhere?" _

_We went out for ice cream. I guess that's okay, but I'd rather do something else._

_He kissed me passionately. "I'm ready for it." I whispered. "Are you sure?" Austin asked. I nodded slightly._

**_Cheer Up Chapter Five_**

_ **Read more to find out.**_


	5. Cheer Up

**Chapter Five**

**Hey guys. You know, even with Karenlol helping me, I'm not sure if she's right for this type of story. I bet she's good at creating the "bad boy" Austin and "good girl" Ally, things like that. This is a compliment btw.**

**I'm not sure if she's right for this type of story because she's so good at creating those stories that she's lackluster in this "friendship" story.**

**No hate, I just thought that I should rant since Karen is not here today.**

**Also, she's my best friend. So no hate. I'm sorry if you are a fan of her, I didn't mean to offend anyone.**

**Suggestions towards new stories?**

**Send it to my PM box.**

**Reviews for this story? **

**Review under this story. If you like it, then follow me and favorite me.**

**Write me PMs if you think Karen should stick towards "opposites attract" stories. **

**Again, I didn't mean anything to offend you guys. If I did offend you guys, I'm truly sorry. Karen, if you are reading this, I'm sorry. **

**This is a SMUT filled chapter, btw. Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**Time to enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Yesterday...<strong>_

_"Hello there, cutie. Who's she?" I widened my eyes at him._

_My heart began to race._

_"Go? Go where?" he asked._

_"GO AWAY!"_

* * *

><p>Tiffany came to Austin's house later, causing me to think. "No. She was..." the rest was in audible. "Ally?" Tiffany was done talking with Austin a few moments later, travelling toward me worryingly. "What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?" Tiffany hugged me. "Dallas, he... He..." I was breathless. "It's okay, boo. Calm down." Tiffany rubbed her hand up and down my back to console me. "I bro-broke up with Dallas." I struggled to say.<p>

"Oh, boo, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I could do?" she looked at me in the eyes with worrisome features.

"No, you don't get it. I broke up with him this morning and he hooked up with _Cassidy. _He could date any girl in the world, and he chose that _slut_? Cassidy is the biggest slut, the biggest whore around!" I curled into a little ball.

"I believe that that is your anger, jealousy, and sadness talking. That, I understand."

"_Noooooo_, Tiff, this is my _happiness_ talking." I moaned sarcastically.

"Okay, I understand you perfectly. There's no need to act all moany or whiny. I'm your best friend after all. I'm here to solve your problems." she smiled.

Austin came over, seeing that Tiffany didn't solve my _problem. _"Let's go out to pizza. Pizza solves almost anyone's problem." Austin got his car keys.

_Love, jealousy, hatred_ are all three strong emotions that could either scar a person or stay beside that person for the rest of their life. I am not depressed, I am not crying. I'm just done. I'm done with my life, my family, everything. No one will care about me anyways.

It was raining too hard so we just stayed home. "I'm taking out the trash." I said, with almost no emotion in my voice. "Alright. Just wear a jacket." Austin cooked dinner and called his parents.

I opened the front door and went outside. In six minutes or less, I'm completely drenched from head to toe. I took out the trash. Instead of going back inside, I took down my hood and flung my arms out, embracing the cold, hard rain hitting my head. "Ally! What the hell do you think you're doing to yourself?!" Tiffany shivered, her arms crossed. "Dying." I smiled. "That's it. I'm getting Austin." she said sternly. "Fine, get Austin. It won't matter anyways." I retorted.

She exhaled, giving up. She ran back, using her sleeves to open the door. Austin ran outside, hearing what she said. "Ally, what the hell are you doing! Get the hell back in here!" Austin quivered. "Fuck no. Life is painful, it isn't worth the pain." I exhaled. "I care about you." Austin took two steps toward me, but I took four steps back in response. "Ally," he sighed. "This is ridiculous. Is this about Dallas?" he questioned. "You don't even care about me. You just care about yourself. Go to hell." I retorted. "Would I stand in a rainstorm outside my house for you, in risk of a high fever, if I didn't care about you? Everything I do is related to you." he slowly stepped forward, hair wet from the rain.

"Everyone cares about you, you're Austin Moon. You wouldn't understand what'd feel like if you would ever fall in love." I shivered. "I do understand. I-I'm in love with someone w-who doesn't even love me back." I looked up. "I do love you." I stated. "Then act like it." Austin took two steps forward. "Everyone loves you. No one cares about me." I looked down. "That's not even true." he lifted my chin, forcing me to face him. "What isn't true?" I trembled. "Tiffany and I care about you." he was speaking the truth. "So?" I stated.

Austin started to quote something.

_"To the world, you're just one person."_

_"To one person, you're the world." _

"A-A-Austin." I trembled as he put his soft lips on mine. "Look at you, you're trembling. Just come inside." he demanded. I held his hand as we hustled back to shelter.

"Got her." he entered the house. "Boo, I made you chilli. Drink." Tiffany fed me soup as Austin covered my body with a blanket. "Austin, you're not cold?" I asked. "Nah. You keep me warm." I blushed from Austin's wink. "You sure?" I asked again, staring at his purple-chilled lips. "Yeah." Austin smiled.

Tiffany slept over that night, with permission from both sides. By that, I meant Austin's parents and her Nana. "Good night." Tiffany said.

Good night, indeed.

I fell asleep and was awoken by Austin's shower.

"Tiffany," I snored. "What day is it?" I asked. "Mon...day." she replied, still half asleep.

"Crap. We're going to be late. Wake up!" I hit her face with a pillow. "Ouch." she said, rubbing the place on her face where I hit her. I got up from the bed. "How's about we go ditch school today?" she got up with bed head. "I'm not sure about this..." I stood awkwardly. "Ally," she gave me puppy eyes. She then hugged me. "You wanna go out somewhere?" I widened my eyes.

"Seriously?" she released from her grasp.

"Stop being such a goody goody." she giggled. "Sure." I agreed. "Yay." she did silent jazz hands. "Can I invite someone?" I asked. "The more the merrier." she shrugged. "Austin, you're coming with us!" I exclaimed. "Okay." he replied while in the shower. "Tiffy, I need to make a quick call." she excused me out in the hallway. "Hi, Esmeralda? It's Ally Dawson. I need to ask you a question. Would you like to come with my friends and I? We're going out somewhere, I'm not sure about this because-"

"Beats going to school, I'll go. Could I invite Karie too?" Esmeralda asked. _Why was people against school? I love it. I wish there were more of it._ I thought. "If you wanna." I shrugged. "Okay." Esmeralda said. "See you later." I hung up.

"Well Tiffany, there's gonna be two people joining us." I said, walking back into the room.

"Good. Now, time to make you prettier." she was already changed into her clothes and her hair was bed head free. "Tiffany, no." I smiled, running from Tiffany. "What do you mean by 'no'?" she chased me around, holding a eyeliner pointer. "Huh? What do you mean by 'no'?" I fell down, she was tickling me. "Ahahaaha! Tiffany... Tiff-fany, s-stop!" she was tickling me mercilessly. "How about that eyeliner now?" she applied the eyeliner when I was out of breath. "Time for eyeshadow, blush, and mascara." she gathered the materials and decorated my face like it was an art project. "Lipstick now." she said, drawing on my lips. She even gave me earrings to wear! "Don't worry. I never wore those, so your ears probably won't get infected." she assured me.

I wore them and looked beautiful. "Now, to scavenge through your wardrobe." she looked in the closet. "Austin's Sexy Girlfriend project is a go." she laughed. I rolled my eyes playfully at her as she directed me toward the mirror. "Austin is gonna melt when he sees you." she said.

"I hope you're right." I sighed. "He will, I promise." she assured. I was dressed in a plain white school girl outfit. My hair was tied up to pigtails.

"Is this what you used to seduce Evan?" I laughed. "No," she sounded hurt. "It was a purple outfit." she mumbled to herself. "Ready to go-ooh," Austin walked out of the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks to look at me in my ridiculous outfit. "Who's this?" he smiled. "Shut up." I giggled. "Nah, I'm kidding. You look cute. Ready to go?" he asked.

We went out for ice cream. I guess that's okay, but I'd rather do something else.

"How 'bout we call you 'Ester'?" Karie asked. "That's fine, but 'Easter' is just straight out cruel." we laughed. "Austin, how long have you known Ally?" Esmeralda stared at Austin. "More than you known me." Austin fended off Esmeralda's compliments. "Ester, stop trying to flirt with Austin. His heart belongs with Ally." Karie smiled. "Thank you." I spoke with a satisfying sigh. "I gotta go to the bathroom," Esmeralda glared at Karie. "Karie has to go too." she pulled Karie toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom too." Tiffany smiled at me and winked at me. She went to the bathroom. I bet this is Tiffany's plan, to get Austin and I alone.

"So, I-" he was cut off by romantic music. "Haha, well, isn't this awkward?" I bit my lip. "Care to dance, milady?" Austin got up and took my hand. "I can't dance." I spoke, lying to myself. "You and I both know that that's a plain white lie." Austin smirked.

I sighed, giving up. I got up from my chair and started to slow dance with Austin.

_"They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, baby, you're all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe,_

_Just to keep you safe._

_Dontcha know you're everything I have?"_

The ice cream parlor was empty, with dim lighting, playing _Angel With A Shotgun. _

Coincidence? I think not. This was obviously Tiffany's ideal plan to bring Austin and I closer together.

"This will be our song." Austin's whispering made me tingle. He twirled me around.

He kissed me passionately. "Let's go home." Austin grabbed his jacket. "No, what about Ester, Karie, and Tiffany?" I asked. "We're here!" Esmeralda grabbed Karie and Tiffany's wrists and ran. "I know this was your idea." I whispered to Tiffany who winked at me in response.

"Let's go." Austin grabbed the car keys and we all got home. "Thank you for the ice cream!" Karie hugged me.

We dropped them off. "I gotta go to Nana." Tiffany winked at me once again, getting off the car.

Austin and I stayed in the car on the driveway of his house. I got into the passenger seat. "Hey Ally. I've been thinking." Oh my god. Was this it? Was he about to propose? "I've been thinking. I love you and... You love me. We love each other. Shouldn't we do something about it? I don't know, just a thought."

"I'm ready for... Sex." I blurted. "You sure? I'm a senior and you're a junior." he sounded unsure. I placed his hand on my heart. "Austin, do you feel that? I'm beating like that every time you come close to me." I explained. "I know that, but are you sure you're ready to ruin your life?" he asked credulously.

"It's not ruining my life unless I want sex." I smiled. "I guess." he shrugged. "What do you gonna do? Let me rephrase that-What do you wanna do?" he asked me.

I kissed him out of the blue. "I'm ready for it." he kissed me passionately. "Are you sure?" I nodded slightly. He then latched himself to me, causing me to wobble. He caressed my breast, causing a reaction from me. He grinned. He kissed all over my neck, causing a big hickey to form. He began to undress me, starting with my jacket and my shirt. He started to kiss down from my chest to my belly button. He swirled his tongue inside my belly button. He stopped at my pants, staring at it for a mere second.

"You sure?" he asked once again. "C'mon man, you planted hickeys my neck, you swirled your tongue inside my belly button, for god's sake. I would appreciate you even more if you gotten me pregnant. Austin, please. I want to have a baby with you." I spoke with pleading eyes. "I would feel bad." Austin spoke. "For what?" he unbuckled my pants as soon as I asked that question.

Austin threw the pants toward the trunk. "I feel wrong doing this." Austin looked at me. He massaged my breasts, and I groaned. I unbuckled his pants and threw them toward the trunk. He took off my bra and kissed me again, thrusting his hip into mine. "You were right. I love you so much, Ally." he stared at me hungrily. He left love marks on my right arm, he then took off my panties. He was on top of me, so I couldn't move. His boxers were removed by me. I kissed him on the neck, leaving a hickey. He groaned.

His left hand was caressing my right breast, as he trailed kisses on the left one.

He went down to my pussy, licking slow circles in my pulsating heat. I moaned out loud in pleasure. "...Hey Austin?" I moaned. "Hmmrgh?" he said, still licking the surface slowly. "Could you go faster, oh my god, please?" I moaned with immense pleasure. "Nah, I think I'll be even slower." he smirked.

"Dear god, Austin! Please?! PLEASE!" I groaned. He left my pulsating heat, leaving me in swirling thoughts. "I'll be back." he rubbed my pussy with three fingers.

I rubbed his cock with my two fingers. "Oh god. I-I'm always so hot for you, Ally. I love you." he stuttered. "I love y-you too!" I took his cock and started to suck on it. He started to murmur. "I know what to do to pleasure you..." Austin whispered into my ear. That sent automatic chills to my spine. I bit down and he started to bite his lip. "Austin, you sure are naughty." I whispered.

"Now for the fun part." he smiled. He inserted his cock into me. "Ally, you're so tight, oh god." he whispered against my throbbing pussy. "Fuck me then!" I roared loudly. "Shush, babe. I need my hearing to hear your beautiful moans." I tore his shirt apart. I kissed his chest, all the way to his thirsty cock. He groped my breasts, kissing them and sucking on them. I gasped, then moaned in response.

He then tried to insert his cock into me again. I moaned in pleasure, I rolled my eyes back. "A...Austin!" I moaned. "Stop being so tight, Ally." he whispered huskily in my pussy. "I-I-I..." I couldn't take all this pleasure. "I-I-I, what?" he sank into my chest.

"AUSTIN...!" I screamed. "Yes, that's it. Cum for me." Austin slipped inside me. He kissed me passionately as I withered within his touch. He bit my lobe.

We got dressed, got inside and sat on the couch. "So, what should we do now?" he asked me. "Make out?" he complied, getting on top of me and placing his soft lips on mine.

"I love you, Ally." he whispered to me as we finished our make out session.

"I love you, too!" I giggled. "Good night." he caressed my cheek as we drifted to sleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER SIX: Flame<em>**

_"You had... Sex with Austin?!" Dallas had tears in his eyes._

_"You know I love you." I told Austin._

_"Oh wow! You had sex! I hope you and Austin are happy!" Tiffany assured me._

_"Everything is different now. We have to tell my parents." Austin changed his demeanor._

**_Flame Chapter Six_**

**_Read more to find out._**


End file.
